Ditzy Doo
Ditzy Doo is one of the minority that survived the initial Megaspell Apocalypse some 200 years before the opening of Stable Two. Further, she is one of select few individuals that are still alive, as exposure to the Cloudsdayle megaspell detonation transformed her into a ghoul instead of killing her instantly or as a result radiation sickness. She is a pegasus pony making a living much as she had pre-event, by running a delivery and supply company, Absolutely Everything. Her business before the Cloudsdayle megaspell was called Ditzy Doo Deliveries. Ditzy Doo had her tongue cut out by either raiders or slavers a few decades prior to the opening of Stable Two. She has since become quite adept at expressing herself non-verbally, most famously as the author of The Wasteland Survival Guide. To converse with other ponies, she normally carries a small chalkboard. While quite successful as a businesspony, she is also very generous in returning favors and good deeds. Her affinity of muffins is legendary. Littlepip first meets Ditzy Doo in the former Library at Ponyville. She was locked in a raider cage with another unnamed pony, Littlepip initially dismissing her as dead due to her ghoulish appearance. Ditzy Doo takes in Silver Bell as her own daughter after Littlepip brings her to New Appleloosa. In an attempt to rescue her from the Enclave attack on New Appleloosa, she demonstrates Sonic Rainboom capability. At the time she was supersaturated with radiation, and had learned how to shed stored up radioactivity from Doctor Freshwater in Friendship City. Coupling the two together resulted in what ponies have taken to calling a "Sonic Rad-boom," having much the same effect on clouds but colored with greens and browns. Ditzy Doo's Sonic Rad-boom effectively ends the Enclave assault on New Appleloosa (and brings her closer to being a mane character.) In My Little Pony Canon While the fandom has almost universally adopted Ditzy Doo as a mailmare that loves muffins and has a daughter (Dinky Doo,) the only thing that has been established by the show (as of S02E03) is that her eyes are not normally aligned. Some argue that even her official name has not been established. As she makes an appearance in the new intro and a few times throughout S02E03, it stands to reason that she will receive more attention and "illustration" in the coming weeks. Kkat, however, has developed Ditzy Doo in such a way that most canonical developments will not affect her. Her voice and speech patterns are moot as she has no tongue. Whether or not she has a daughter wouldn't matter as she would be dead long before the opening of Stable 2. Even her occupation, if not delivery/mail/retail, could have been something she learned in the past 200 years. The only thing that could conflict would be the story of her cutie mark, which in Fallout: Equestria is based on the packaging material "bubble wrap." Everything else could be blamed on time dilation between the show and this story, or just explained later. Her kindness and generosity, however, is simply taken for granted. Rainbows and sunshine, after all. Category:Surviving Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Pegasus ponies